Anything for hikari light
by person6
Summary: What goes through Yami no Malik's mind as he is first released. Warning: Mentions of yaoi between Yami no Malik and Malik but one sided and blood.


Another one-shot. Dunno, I think this is quite unlike me, but I got this idea studying for my history midterm like a couple days ago, but it's kinda creepy. Don't ask. Anyways read...it's about Malik and his yami and I'll be making him talk in that really broken way so sorry if it gives you a headache reading it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Warning: Kinda creepy, lot's of blood and violence, some Yami no Malik/Malik, but all one sided. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Screaming. Screaming and blood. Fire, hot, hot fire and pain. Dark, dark hate. Screaming. Screaming and blood. Hate and pain. Tears, sparkly tears. Tears running down hikari-light's face. Drip, drip, drip, then hate. Then screaming again, screaming and pain. Why hikari-light cry? Why throw books at the stone wall? Why scream?  
  
Blood, blood drip down hikari-lights back. Sweet blood, pooling down hikari-light's back, staining linens. Pretty, pretty blood, crimson red and dark. Beautiful. Dark, dark, dark hate. Then hikari-light stop crying, hikari-light look up at brother, brother Rishid. Brother with blood on his face. Dark, dark blood dotting white linens. Smell of blood all over room, smell of hate and tears. Hikari-light's tears. Beautiful.  
  
Now, yami-dark gone, now yami-dark sent to hikari-light's mind, away, away, away. Hikari-light not like yami-dark? Hikari- light not want yami-dark with him? Maybe hikari-light not know about yami-dark yet. Maybe hikari-light want yami-dark to wait, yes, wait until hikari-light needs yami-dark! Yes, yami-dark wait for pretty hikari-light to call him. Yes, wait, wait, wait!  
  
Yami-dark wait long time, yami-dark wait for very long time, but yami-dark patient. Yami-dark wait as long as needed for hikari- light, yami-dark love hikari-light! Yes! Yami-dark love pretty hikari-light and will wait for long, long time.  
  
Light, light, light, light. Light hurt yami-dark, yami-dark not like light. Too bright, too much light. Hikari-light like? Hikari-light like light? If hikari-light like light, yami-dark like light to. Hikari-light laugh and smile and run around. Hikari-light pretty, pretty in light. Dancing, dancing in circles, laughing and smiling. Hikari-light sparkling, sparkling like sun! Shiny! Shiny like sun! Hikari-light like sun, shine and sparkle!  
  
Hikari-light sad now, sad, sad, sad. No more smiling, hikari- light go back to dark. Hikari-light sister try to drag hikari- light back into dark. Hikari-light not like. Yami-dark like light, make hikari-light happy, but yami-dark like dark better. Dark, dark, dark, dark. Light too bright, too much. Hikari- light sad, now angry, hate dark, dark hate. Hate for dark. Hikari-light hate yami-dark? No? Hate dark home, hate dark life, hate dark, hate it! Fine, yami-dark like light better if hikari-dark hate dark. Must make hikari-light love yami-dark.  
  
Blood, blood in air. Screaming. Hikari-light screaming. Screaming, screaming, screaming. Hate, dark, dark hate. Hikari- light mad, no furious! Sad! Crying! Hikari-light screaming and crying! Rishid brother on floor, bleeding. Blood. Bleeding, and close eyes. Rishid brother go to sleep? Why hikari-light cry? Why? Hikari-light father screaming. Screaming? Hikari-light father screaming at hikari-light?! No screaming at hikari-light! DON'T SCREAM AT HIKARI-LIGHT!  
  
Yami-dark mad. Mad, mad, mad! Hikari-light in pain! Yami-dark take over, make hikari-light go away, no more pain for hikari- light! Yami-dark fix it for hikari-light! Make everything better! Yes, male hikari-light laugh again! Laugh and dance!  
  
Shiny! Shiny, shiny gold! Gold staff! Yami-dark take! Yami- dark hold in hands. Power! Power run through yami-dark's body! Feel good, very good, yami-dark like power! Laugh! Yami-dark laugh!! Yami-dark laugh sound not like hikari-light. Not as pretty. Yami-dark laugh scary, powerful. Yami-dark like power.  
  
Shouting, screaming again. Quiet! Too noisy! Yami-dark can't think! Quiet, quiet, quiet!!!! Isis sister loud! Be quite! There, be silent! Isis sister silent, scared. Eyes big, big and blue. Blue like hikari-lights, only darker. Big, blue and wet. Tears? Isis sister crying? Tears, sparkly, wet.  
  
More screaming. Why everyone screaming?! Why not quiet?! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Hikari-light's father screaming. Waving knife in air. Yami-dark not like hikari- light's father. Too much noise, too much screaming!  
  
Shiny! Sparkling in fire light! Knife! Knife in gold, shiny like hikari-light's hair. Still screaming! Why not stay quiet?! Yami-dark make hikari-light's father be quiet! Yes, will make quiet with knife! Take knife and stab with! Suddenly hikari-light's father scream louder! Why won't you shut up?! Stab, stab, stab, stab! There, hikari-light's father quiet now. Sleeping? Hikari-light's father sleeping like brother Rishid?  
  
Blood, dark, dark, blood. Blood shining on knife. Knife sparkling, wet, blood. Blood everywhere. Blood on yami-dark's clothes, hands, face. Everywhere! Yami-dark like blood. Like taste of blood, like smell of blood! Feel's good, feel's like power! Yami-dark like power!  
  
Why Rishid brother still sleeping? Rishid brother must wake up, Rishid brother must wake up and make hikari-light happy! Rishid brother want to be family? Rishid brother want to be hikari- light's blood brother? Yami-dark make Rishid brother family! Yes! Make hikari-light happy! Make hikari-light dance and smile! Yes, yes, yes, yes!  
  
Blood, blood everywhere. Blood on yami-dark's hands as yami- dark make Rishid family. Blood as yami-dark put pictures onto Rishid brother's back. Pictures like hikari-light's, pretty pictures. Yes, now Rishid brother family! Yes, Rishid brother now have pictures, hikari-light's father's pictures on Rishid brother's back! Now family, now hikari-light be happy! Yes, if Rishid brother happy, hikari-light happy!  
  
Why Rishid brother still sleeping? Rishid brother must wake up so hikari-light will be happy! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Why Rishid brother not listening?! Wake up! Wake up? Rishid brother awake? Awake, and now hikari-light will be happy! Yes, happy!  
  
Crying, screaming. Tears, sparkly wet tears. Hikari-light crying. Crying, blood. Screaming. Hikari-light screaming and crying. Hikari-light sad, sad and angry. Sad and hate. Dark, dark, dark hate. Hikari-light crying. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* O_o Don't ask! I really don't know what inspired me to write this up! Must be all the studying from the midterms!!! Yes, I blame the midterms!!!! Anyways, it's done and I'm kinda creeped out by my own writing now...anyways, please read and review. Thanks! I'll update Sign of the Seer as soon as possible but I'm actually very sick at the moment and I need to rest and stuff. Please be patient and thanks! I know I've been very patchy about updating, but it has been an extremely stressful and hard month, please bear with me. Thanks and ja! ^_^ 


End file.
